


Romance Is For Mortals

by MarvelisLife



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelisLife/pseuds/MarvelisLife
Summary: Death visits Hela for their daily tea parties, only to discover Hela's in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers:EMH was such a good show, one of the best and this is what I've always thought of Steve and Hel's relationship in that show.

       “You’ve done your time as a soldier, why fight what you’ve already won,” Hel spoke words of truth, he had won his battle. She removed herself from her throne as she strode towards him.

       “If I don’t go back, I will lose the battle,” The open plains were silent with only the sounds of their voices echoing throughout the fields. He held his stance, holding onto his shield tightly, panting.

       “You could see your friend again, your love,” she was starting to become desperate. She wanted his soul badly, as the righteous man he was, his soul was perfect for the taking and she wanted it all to herself. The fog that covered the lands began forming the two figures she promised him to see, “they’re waiting here for you,” she cautiously stepped closer with the smoky figures following her as their bodies came to form.  

       “It’s me Steve, your old pal-”

       “Bucky,” Steve said in realization as he dropped his shield in shock and fear, backing away in denial. Hel made a faint smile, knowing that her plan was working as he was freezing up from shock and disbelief.  

        “It’s alright Steve, we’re here for you,” Peggy reached out to touch him, wrapping her hands around his shoulders. He pushed her away before she could kiss him as he turned his back away from them.

       “That’s all in the past now,” Hel was close enough to place her hand on his shoulder, talking behind him.

       “You did your job, you’ve earned your rest,” his legs grew weak and he fell on one knee.

       “The jobs never done,” struggling to pick himself up from the ground, he went to an abrupt stop from the voice of a familiar voice.

       “You’ve done your job,” a blonde woman said, kneeling down in front of him, using one hand to hold his face.   

       “Mom-” he felt the despair he’s kept repressed in the back of his mind, hit the surface as short tears rolled down his face for his mother to wipe away. He dropped to both knees letting the energy to escape his body and succumbing her offer to stay.

      “Let go of your responsibilities, you’ve done all you could, now you can rest,” his mother said as she gently wiped his face from the the dirt that was previously on it. Her hand was the only thing keeping his head up and once she let go to stand, his head lowered. Hel stepped forward as his mother began fading away back into the cold darkness of the land.

     “Join me, and you can see all the people you cared for again,” she knew she had won but she wanted to be sure and be careful. She lended a hand to him as a way of him accepting her offer.

     “Who are you,” he said in a low voice.

     “I am Hel of Niflheim,” she said in her hoarse, malice voice. He held his hand out as if reaching for hers making her grin. It took her some time to convince him to allow her to take his soul, but now that it was hers, she was going to savor this moment. Steve dropped his hand, reaching for his shield instead and using it to help him up.

     “I’m sorry Hel but my teammates and my planet needs me. I’d appreciate it if you would bring me back there,” Hel was infuriated but she couldn’t take his soul without permission. “If not, I will find my way on my own.”

    “I can bring you back,” she said, disappointed in how this turned out for her, “to fight a few more battles before your departure,” he didn’t belong here to begin with so she had no other choice than to take him back. She used magic to teleport him out of the underworld, feeling unsatisfied with the fact. She waited a few more moments, observing the soul that was right at the clutches of her hand before sending him back. Hel didn’t dwell on his absence, she knew she had other things to take care of. All the fog and darkness disappeared, revealing the rest of the realm in its glory. The earlier event was held in her chambers, disguised as this gloomy sector in her realm, formed and shaped just for Steve. Hela left her chambers to take care of a few accusations involving the lord Mephisto and his small fleet of possible threats.

         

         Hela didn’t have anything much to keep her company and being the queen of Niflheim (as if being dead and banished to this realm didn’t already keep her here), she wasn’t allowed to leave her post. Because of the realm she lived, there wasn’t many who were allowed to enter and if they did, it wasn’t easy or they never wanted to be there to begin with. There was one person…well, more known as a deity, that could enter hell with a breeze, that was her father. Other than him, it was the celestial being, Death, who would come and visit the lonely queen periodically whenever she had the time.  

        “I was speaking with Wade about his death problem,” Hela knew about the relationship Death had with the immortal, Deadpool. Hela set the dining room for them to drink tea and talk or gossip, whichever best suited the situation. “It was wonderful to see him again, to feel his rotten skin upon my bones, it was absolutely delightful,” Hel couldn’t help but crack a smile from Death’s cheerfulness. For something that everyone despises and fears, she’s morphed into a flamboyant entity, this unexplained happiness Death has is mind bottling to Hel.

       “Why do you love this… mortal so much,” Hel took a sip of her tea before setting it back down on the plate it rested on, “his soul will be like any other-” Death corrected her wrongful mistake.

        “His soul is more valuable than you think, you know that, he’s special,” she looked down at her cup, watching the discolored water swish left to right, “his soul has more energy than yours and your father’s combined.

       “Maybe that’s because we don’t have them,” she was over exaggerating but her soul was so small, she could barely notice it.

       “Hela please, that little ball of white light is in that chest of yours, for my taking,” she said slamming her cup down with a hint of malice to her words.

       “I’m shaking,” Hela rolled her eyes, causing Death to laugh out the tea she had previously sipped.

       “Isn’t there anyone you admire Hela, being cooped up in this place has to get you an eye on someone upstairs.” Hela shook her head taking another gulp, “there has to be someone’s presence you enjoy, I mean I’m the bane of existence and I love something-” Hel didn’t respond, taking another sip. Death’s eyes narrowed as she leaned against the table to see Hela’s expression clearly. It was the same as it usually was, unamused, but there was a glimmer in her emerald eyes that Death caught, “there is a being you desire, but who?” Hela turned to Death shaking her head but not speaking a word, proving Death’s earlier statement.

       “I have other things to worry about instead of petty things like love, or passion, whatever they call it these days,” she stood from her seat, removing the mess upon the table.

       “You wish not to tell me, fine but I am going to find out-”

       “Prepare well, you’ll find nothing of the sort,” Hel walked away from the table with Death quickly following behind her. Death grabbed her arm to get a glimpse of the person she thought about.

       “Ah, now I see,” she knew who it was but she wanted to hear Hela say it, “he’s mortal,” Hela’s footsteps went to a abrupt stop. “He’s not from around here but you know him,” Death was behind her saying these hints, “he’s what I like to say: justice, liberty, and righteousness.”

       “You speak nonsense Death, I know of no such mortal-”

       “I think you do,” she stepped in front of her, “his colors are red, white, and blue and he lives on Midgard,” Death’s smile grew wider but Hel still denied her accusation. Her denial sadden Death but that didn't break her spirits, “you love that Rogers fella,” Death pushed her back with a finger.  

       “I don’t know what you’re talking about but I have work to do-”

       “No, you don’t. It’s Death you’re talking to Hel, I know the truth,” she said opened arms. Hela was hesitant, placing one hand on her hip before dropping her arms.

       “A small quantity,” she admitted.

       “Yep, I knew it, you love a mor-”

       “Love is for children, I just want his soul. Like you said, theirs souls more valuable than others and that happens to be his,” she said plainly.

       “Whatever helps you sleep at night, but when you’re ready to admit those true feelings, you know where to find me,” she left the premise with a laugh leaving Hela by herself. Death was right, she kept those true feeling buried inside, the real motivation to seek Steve Rogers out. Even she didn’t quite know why she was interested in this being but she was. Maybe it was the goodness that was glossed over that energy ball in his chest she wanted but couldn’t have. She wanted that soul, she wanted it as a trophy or a soul she possibly corrupt with darkness. She knew she was going to meet him again, the day when he takes fire from a snipe, giving that petty speech, it will be her time and this time, she’ll take the body herself.  


End file.
